Bora Bora
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: One Shot-Imagine: You run into Tom Hiddleston at a resort in Bora Bora. And you're both recently single.


It's a smouldering hot day in Bora Bora, and you are tanning on a lawn chair out by the pool. The view overlooks the beach and glistening blue ocean.

You had come here on vacation, to enjoy yourself as a single after you just recently broke up with your long-term boyfriend. You were quite choked up at first, but realizing the fact that being single can be so fun, you're quite content now.

You settle down with a tall mojito, taking a sip of the cool, fruity drink. You feel the sun's rays soaking up into your skin. This feels so good, given all the stress you've been under lately.

After about an hour, the sun had reached its peak in the sky, and you were getting quite hot. You decided to slip into the pool for a swim to cool yourself off.

As you removed the towel from your bottom half, you gazed out at the open sea. There, wading in the distance, was a man. You looked closer. The resort you were staying at had been fairly deserted, and you had never seen this man before here. He turned, squinting his eyes in the sun's glare.

You focus in on his features. Light brown wavy hair, perfectly chiselled jaw line and cheekbones… you felt yourself practically drool over his appearance.

To your excitement, he reached down to his shirt and peeled it off, tossing it to the sand, and jogging into the crystal clear waves. Remembering that you're single now, you decide to swim on the beach instead of the pool. You walk over, and follow him into the water. "Hi," you say. He turns, and breaks out into a wide smile. "Hello!" He seems to be mesmerized by you, then realizing he's staring, says "Terribly sorry, um, I'm Tom! Tom Hiddleston," he extends a hand. You shake it.

"What brings you to Bora Bora?" he asks, setting his hands on his gorgeous hips. "Oh, breakup. Kind of love rehab," you joke. He looks at you. "Wow! I just recently went through breakup as well! I thought coming here and enjoying myself would make for a good time, but I just can't get rid of this empty feeling inside of me!"

You nod in understanding, since you feel it too. He shakes his head. "But who wants to hear about my love life?" he asks modestly, "care for a swim?" You smile. "Love one!"

He grins playfully, and runs deeper into the waves. He dives into the cool water, and splashes his face with it. As he stands up again, you watch the water droplets travel down over his strong chest, his defined abs…

He looks to you shyly. "What? Do I have seaweed on me or something?" You snap yourself out of the sort of trance you're in, and laugh. "I'm pretty sure Bora Bora doesn't have seaweed!" He laughs with you. "Oops." He takes out a tube of sunscreen, and starts applying it. You stare at him. "What? Right now?!"

He laughes. "You can never be too careful!" He swims over to you. "Want some?" You agree, and turn around to let him apply some to your back. You feel his hands come in contact with your back, the cold sunscreen sending a shock through you at first, but the heat radiating from his hands warms you up.

His long, slender fingers work the cream into your back, caressing your skin, running along it, deeply kneading your shoulders and the back of your neck. You feel a tingle run up your spine. This man was mesmerizing!

He finishes, puts the sunscreen away, and goes back under, He resurfaces, flips his hair back, sending a trail of water through the air, catching the sun's shimmer. He looks up at you with raised eyebrows, floating. "Coming in?" You cross your arms, shivering. "It's a bit chilly…" He looks up at you, with mock surprise on his face, "How can you find this cold?" You smile, and look out to the horizon. You shake your head.

He stands up, takes your hand, and looks you straight in the eye. You feel your bodies moving closer and closer to each other, and just as your faces are about to touch, he picks you up and tosses you into the water. You splash under, and come up, a huge grin on your face, temporarily blinded by the seafoam in your eyes.

"No way! I'm gonna SO get you back!" you say, trying to feel your way to him. You rub away your hair from your eyes, and look around. He's gone.

You suddenly feel a tap on the back of your shoulder, and turn around to see Tom swimming as fast as he can out to the deeper sea. You open your mouth, and begin to swim after him. As you get farther out, you can't feel the bottom anymore.

He stops, and you float toward him, water gliding over your body. As you stop in front of him, the sun casts it's now setting glow over the two of you, putting a magical light in Tom's eyes. You feel his arms wrap around your shoulders, heat against heat, wet against wet. Suddenly and spontaneously, your lips lock.

After a few endless, surreal moments, the kiss ends.

The water trails down your forehead as he repositions the soaking strands of your hair away from your eyes. He leans in, and whispers: "I'm so glad I found you here in Bora Bora."


End file.
